


На ноль оттенков белее

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 50 Shades of Grey Parody, Abuse, Crack, Drama, Food Kink, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person, Sex Toys, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018
Summary: — Он посмел покуситься на то, что принадлежит мне, и за это будет наказан.Ох. Это слишком неожиданно. Но что-то внутри меня радостно поет: «Я принадлежу ему!»





	На ноль оттенков белее

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ноль оттенков белой брони](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970925) by [fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018). 



— Так все же, он выебал тебя или нет? 

Я закатываю глаза. Мой внутренний Император делает то же самое, присовокупив неприличный жест правой рукой. Крифф! Два-два мой лучший друг, но до чего же он назойлив! 

Мы сидим в большой квадратной столовой вместе с другими штурмовиками. Обед. За соседними круглыми белыми блестящими столиками деловито едят. А мне опять кусок в горло не лезет. Да еще Два-два вздумал опять выпытывать подробности о моей… как бы это назвать… связи с губернатором Таркином.

— Я не могу об этом говорить, я повторял это уже сто раз, Два-два.

— Ах да, твоя подписка о неразглашении, — Два-два презрительно машет вилкой, как бы показывая, какую глупость я совершил, написав ее. — Можно подумать, ты меня сможешь чем-то удивить. Я с Эриаду, ты же помнишь. У нас о семейке Таркиных ходит много слухов. 

Я невольно навостряю уши. Пытаясь показать что мне все равно, черпаю мерзкий сероватый бульон из чашки. Отправляю в рот. Хатт, какая гадость!  
— Не притворяйся, Два-один, тебе же интересно, — продолжает искушать меня друг. — Давай я расскажу что знаю, а ты поделишься какой-нибудь подробностью о своем сексе с гранд-моффом. Мелочью, за которую тебе точно ничего не будет. 

Я краснею и киваю. Мне действительно необычайно сильно хочется больше узнать о замкнутом, властном, но в то же время горячем и безудержно сексуальном губернаторе и его семье.

Беда в том, что мы с ним почти не разговариваем. А как бы мне хотелось узнать все подробности! Мой внутренний Император укоризненно качает головой. Я снова запихиваю в себя ложку бульона.

— Семья Таркиных богата и могущественна, но с прибабахами, — начал тем временем Два-два. — Знаешь, как они воспитывают детей? В одиннадцать лет выкидывают их в одном исподнем в лес на мороз!

Хатт! Так вот почему гранд-мофф так суров и почти неулыбчив. Я представил себе маленького несчастного мальчика с большими серыми глазами, блуждающего по темному страшному лесу. Наверное он звал маму и папу. Ел кору с деревьев, спал, укрывшись холодной сухой листвой. Слезы невольно наворачиваются на глаза.

— И это не все! — Два-два смачно облизывает ложку. — Достигших совершеннолетия ищет и находит самый старший в роду. Их самих или их кости. А потом лишает невинности копьем! 

Моя челюсть отпадает на пол. От неожиданности я давлюсь съеденным. 

— Как? Почему копьем? — шепчу я, прокашлявшись.

— Таковы их безумные традиции.

Два-два подсаживается ко мне ближе со своей чашкой голубого молока. 

— Давай, теперь твоя очередь. 

Я заливаюсь жаркой краской. В чем же сознаться? Рассказать, как предательски кружится голова, когда губернатор приказывает мне встать на колени? Или как он касается кончиками пальцев моих волос и я сразу весь горю от желания? Или, может, каковы его пальцы на вкус, когда я жадно сосу их? И как он при этом довольно прикрывает свои потрясающие глаза…

— Знаешь, Два-два, — вздыхаю я наконец. — Я все еще девственник.

— О. Это ужасно. Но исправимо!

— Да.

— Он тебя не хочет? — продолжает выпытывать Два-два.

— Дело не в этом, — я уже страшно жалею. что сказал именно то, что сказал. — У нас более глубокие отношения. Ты не поймешь.

— Да, ты прав, я не понимаю.

Два-два придвигается еще ближе, приобнимает меня за плечи. 

— Два-один, я давно хотел тебе сказать… ты мне очень нравишься. 

Я неловко оглядываюсь, но вокруг все продолжают обедать и никто не смотрит на нас. Крифф! Как неловко получается. 

Я пытаюсь оттолкнуть его, но он сильнее. Его губы насильно целуют меня в щеку. Изо рта у него пахнет голубым молоком, на щеке остается мерзкий влажный след. Мой внутренний Император блюет тугой струей, свесив голову с трона.

— Два-два, прекрати, — шепчу я загнанно. 

Но он не прекращает.

— Кажется, тебе сказали «нет», — внезапно донесся откуда-то сбоку глубокий знакомый голос. От него по моей коже пробегает холодок возбуждения. Хатт! Гранд-мофф Таркин! Как он очутился здесь, в обычной столовой обычных штурмовиков?

— Господин губернатор?! — вскрикивает Два-два, вскакивая с места.

Я смотрю на него, моего гранд-моффа. Как он величественен и властен! Его серые бездонные глаза сверкают еле сдерживаемым гневом. И мундир так волшебно висит на его фигуре! Я одновременно любуюсь им и страшусь его.

— ТК-422, исчезни, — говорит он негромко. — И вы все, — он окидывает взглядом помещение, — тоже уходите.

Отовсюду раздается скрежет отодвигаемых стульев и штурмовики ровными рядами покидают столовую. Первым почти выбегает Два-два, даже не оглянувшись на меня. Я остаюсь наедине с самым потрясающим человеком в Галактике.

— Господин губернатор, — бормочу я, опустив глаза, чувствуя, что вновь краснею.

Он неожиданно тепло усмехается в ответ.

— Я пришел покормить тебя, Тэка. Камеры наблюдения показали мне, что ты очень плохо ешь, а это вредно для молодого организма. 

Моя челюсть вновь невольно отпадает.

* * *

Мысли бестолково толкаются в голове. Он следит за мной! Но зачем? Интересно, а за тем, как я в туалет хожу, он тоже подглядывает? И как чешу спину об угол шкафа? И как в носу ковыряю? Мой внутренний Император прикрывает лицо ладонью. Крифф! 

Пока мои внутренности сжимаются от волнения, а мозг пытается переварить информацию, гранд-мофф спокойно отходит к линии раздачи пищи. Что-то нажимает там, и через некоторое время возвращается с полным подносом. Хатт! Сам гранд-мофф Таркин принес мне обед, как будто он официант в какой-то забегаловке!

— Мне показалось, что тебе не нравится то, что ты ешь, — мягко говорит он и садится совсем рядом, на место Два-два. Я краснею и киваю. Как он не может понять, что не еды от него мне надо! — Попробуй, это отбивные из мяса молодой банты. 

Он открывает блестящую крышку, и в нос мне ударяет будоражащий запах. М-м-м-м! Но одновременно я перехватываю взгляд губернатора — неожиданно острый и суровый.

— Ты должен есть, Тэка, чтобы выжить в этом беспощадном мире. Природа не терпит слабых и вялых существ, она сметает их на своем пути, — произносит он жестко. 

Мое горло сжимается от жалости. Это наверняка говорит его детская травма! Когда он маленьким блуждал один по лесу, ему было совсем нечего есть и он теперь сделал из пищи какой-то культ. Я должен проверить эту догадку!

— Нет, спасибо, — бормочу я и отодвигаю тарелку. — Я не голоден. 

Он наклоняется, берет рукой истекающее соками жареное мясо и подносит к моему рту.

— Ешь, кому говорю, — командует гранд-мофф. — Открой рот! 

Ему невозможно отказать. Я открываю рот и он наполняется великолепным вкусом. Немного осмелев, легонько прикусываю его пальцы, поднимая на него взгляд. Его красивое, словно высеченное из камня лицо чуть расслабленно, а на дне глаз пляшут искринки довольства, которые я так люблю.

— Вот видишь, это просто. Давай еще кусочек.

Крифф, он так суров! Но мне есть что ему противопоставить. Я принимаю следующий ломтик отбивной. При этом широко провожу языком по его ладони, слизывая сок. 

М-м-м-м. 

Гляжу ему прямо в глаза, тщательно пережевывая пищу. Смахиваю языком капельку сока с нижней губы. С удовольствием замечаю, как расширяются зрачки у моего губернатора. 

— Ты сегодня дерзок, Тэка, — удивленно говорит он. Неожиданно жестко подцепляет мой подбородок, заставив вздернуть голову: — Хочешь отвлечь меня от того, как ты флиртовал с этим своим «другом», да?

— Я не… — пытаюсь пробормотать я. Меня накрывает волна страха — вязкого горячего ужаса, смешанного с возбуждением. Внизу живота тяжелеет, гормоны, бушуя, приливают к тем местам, о которых раньше я даже не догадывался. Мое отвердевшее достоинство болезненно упирается в щиток бронекостюма. Хатт!

— Молчи, — велит он. Его глаза пылают ярко-серым пламенем. — Сейчас я сделаю так, что ты забудешь о нем навсегда. 

Одним движением гранд-мофф скидывает посуду со стола на пол. Она протестующе дребезжит, но губернатор не поводит и скульптурно вылепленной бровью.

— Забирайся на стол. Обопрись руками позади себя и раздвинь ноги. 

Приказ выводит меня из ступора. Мое сердце колотится как сумасшедшее. Ноги будто ватные. Кажется, я действительно довел его до бешенства, но чем? Два-два сам пристал ко мне, я не давал повода…

Мой внутренний Император прячется за спинкой трона и совсем не поддерживает меня в трудную минуту. Я влезаю на стол, несмотря на трясущиеся поджилки, и сажусь, как велел гранд-мофф. Спина мгновенно покрывается холодным потом. Как же я хочу этого властного непредсказуемого мужчину!

— На тебе ничего нет под броней, верно? 

Мой искуситель не двигается с места. Просто стоит и пожирает меня глазами.

— Да, господин губернатор, — бормочу я. 

— Так послушен и так прекрасен… порой несносен, но это даже ему к лицу… — задумчиво произносит он. Уверенно подходит, кладет ладони на мои колени, чуть шире раздвигая их. 

Я несносен? Но я всегда делаю то, что он хочет! И готов на большее… уже совсем готов. Длинные чудесные пальцы чувственно гладят мои бедра, не пропуская ни кусочка. Внутри меня что то млеет и распускается. Я слышу стон — кажется, мой. Его прикосновения сжигают меня полностью огнем страсти.

— Такой чувствительный… что же будет когда я тебя раздену, Тэка? 

Он кладет ладони мне на грудь, нажимает легко, но уверенно, заставляя лечь спиной на стол. Дыхания не хватает от вожделения, бурная похоть застилает мой взор. 

— Возьмите меня… — вырывается у меня вместе со стоном, — прошу… возьмите… 

Он обхватывает меня под коленями и забрасывает ноги себе на плечи. Мне кажется, что я чувствую его дыхание прямо на моей эрекции. От этого выносит еще сильнее.

— Твоя кожа такая же белая, как и броня?.. — спрашивает мой мучитель. — Такая же гладкая и прохладная?.. 

Я чувствую ногами его бицепсы, сухие, но мускулистые. Как бы хотелось прикоснуться к нему в ответ, сжать в объятиях… Каждый мой нерв поет в упоении. Губернатор покрывает поцелуями мои ноги. Прикосновения его прекрасных губ проплавляют меня насквозь.

— Да… — я и сам не понимаю ответ это или призыв, — да… Да! Да!!! 

Его лицо между моих ног выглядит невероятно сексуально. Гранд-мофф лижет белый пластоид на моем животе, и он влажно слепит мне глаза.

— Кончи для меня, Тэка, — приказывает гранд-мофф, отрываясь от меня на миг. — Кончи, как никогда долго. 

Он прикусывает пластину между моих ног, и я рассыпаюсь неистовым фонтаном брызг.

* * *

Я медленным рывком возвращаюсь к действительности. Губернатор уже отпустил мои ноги и стоит, как прекрасная статуя самому себе.

— Пришел в себя? — спрашивает он и протягивая мне руку, чтобы помочь подняться.

— Ага, господин губернатор, — бормочу я. 

Его ладонь изящная и точеная, словно редкое произведение искусства. Я встаю, пытаюсь пальцами привести в порядок свои волосы. Гранд-мофф смотрит на меня со своей обычной легкой улыбкой — как ни на кого другого.

— Ты прекрасен. С завтрашнего дня будешь есть в офицерской столовой, — властно произносит он.

Ура! Никаких больше мерзких каш и супчиков! Видимо, восторг на моем лице читается очень легко, потому что лицо гранд-моффа становится еще более довольным.

— Спасибо! Спасибо вам огромное, господин губернатор! — спохватываюсь я. — Моя жизнь так изменилась…

— Оставь, — обрывает он. — И еще. ТК-422 сегодня же отправляется в длительную командировку в Неизведанные регионы. На поломанном СИДе с ограниченным запасом питания и воздуха.

Крифф! Моя челюсть отпадает.

— Но… но он же. Пожалуйста, нет, — выдавливаю я.

— Да, Тэка, — жестко произносит гранд-мофф, — он посмел покуситься на то, что принадлежит мне, и за это будет наказан.

Ох. Это слишком неожиданно. Но что-то внутри меня радостно поет: «Я принадлежу ему!» 

— Два-два не виноват… — снова пытаюсь заступиться за друга я. 

— Если вы такие друзья, можешь лететь вместе с ним. 

Гранд-мофф подходит совсем близко. Меня обволакивает возбуждающий запах его мыла. Тело мгновенно отзывается, остро и горячо, будто я не кончил пару минут назад.

— Лети с ним или оставайся со мной, Тэка. Других вариантов у тебя нет. 

Я прикрываю глаза, пытаясь справиться с бурей чувств. Мой внутренний Император яростно жестикулирует, но я его не понимаю. Хатт! А губернатор, как назло, ласково гладит мои волосы.

— Ты мой, Тэка, — шепчет он, — тебе больше никто не нужен, кроме меня.

— Да… да… — выстанываю я, прогибаясь в позвоночнике ему навстречу, — я только ваш, господин губернатор.

— Вот и хорошо. 

Он почти целомудренно целует меня в висок и отходит. Я открываю глаза. Рядом со мной на столе лежит и матово поблескивает какой-то черный плоский предмет.

— Датапад АйГал, последняя модель, — отвечает губернатор на мой немой вопрос. — Ты ведь любишь лазить по Голонету в рабочее время. 

Его взгляд смеется. Хатт! Это ведь очень дорогой подарок. Я беру его дрожащими от волнения руками. Ого, суперсовременное антибликовое покрытие экрана! Красивая обтекаемая форма удобно ложится в ладонь.

— Но я… — бормочу я. — Я не знаю, чем я заслужил его… Я ведь простой штурмовик, а это очень дорогая вещь.

— Ты заслужил и это не обсуждается, — категоричным тоном отрезает гранд-мофф. — Забирай и иди на дежурство, на которое ты уже опоздал. Приходи как обычно в 21.00. 

Он разворачивается и решительно уходит. А я с отвисшей от удивления челюстью гляжу вслед этому необычайному мужчине. Надо же! Всего пять дней встречаемся, а у меня уже есть АйГал и пропуск в офицерскую столовую! Что же дальше будет?!


End file.
